


Scoot Over!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay accompanied her dear friend Barbara to Vancouver for the holidays. A chilled room and a warm friend, they needed to find out a way to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot Over!

Vancouver was freezing in the middle of December and Lindsay couldn’t take it. She was jolted away as the cold Canadian air seeped through a window that hadn’t been closed fully the night before in her hotel room she was sharing with Barbara. Shuffling from her bed she closed the window with a clatter causing Barbara to stir lightly in her sleep.

“Sorry,” she whispered giving her a small thoughtful grin, as she watched her friend look over at her as she stood near the window. She felt awkward for a moment before pointing at the window “just uh, closing the window. It was getting… a tad bit nipply?” she humored herself gaining the blonde in the other bed to giggle tiredly.

“Damn it really did get cold in here.” she muttered as Lindsay made her way to her bed catching a glimpse at how many blankets Barb had piled onto herself. ‘No, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Canadian weather’s easy to live through. I’ll only need one blanket’ Lindsay mused to herself mockingly. For a Canadian who only needed a single blanket turned into five extra blankets. Lindsay curled back up into her single blanket drifting quietly to sleep waking as she had a pillow thrown at her.

“Ow, what was that for?” She whispered harshly over to Barbara who just huffed asking a question Lindsay didn’t quite catch the first time.

“I said. Do you have a blanket to spare?” Lindsay scoffed rolling back over muttering her simple response of ‘I only have the one’. Lindsay found herself slipping back into slumber but being pulled right back out as she heard Barbara loudly grumbled to herself rallying up her bed sheets wandering over to Lindsay’s bed. “Scoot over,” Barbara said to the redhead slipping her way into Lindsay’s bed. Lindsay couldn’t complain however. Maybe she’ll be able to get warm with the piles of blankets on the both of them.

The bed was far too small for them both making Lindsay rather self-conscious as Barbara spooned her wrapping her hand around Lindsay’s waist giving her the shiver of goosebumps up and down her arm. She only sat in an old t-shirt and underwear, and Lindsay was fairly certain that Barbara was only in her bra and thong set. The amount of personal space being avoided sent the tingling sensation Lindsay knew all too well, and was definitely something she really shouldn’t be thinking of. Barbara’s her friend and nothing more than that! A friend and a co-worker, a friend… who invited Lindsay out to meet Barbara’s parents for Christmas, sharing a hotel room with her, a bed even… the same friend who’s currently spooning the Shit out of Lindsay and making her feel rather bothered by it. They sat together for a while, silent and warm before Barbara’s turning away from Lindsay. The sudden heat of them slowly disappeared.

“Oh…” Lindsay heard a soft, sleepy, satisfied sigh escape Barbara’s lips followed by a breathy huff. Lindsay casually turned catching Barbara’s head lulled back, her mouth slightly open and began to feel the bed begin to slightly move.  ** _So that’s what she’s doing._**

“Anything I can help you with?” Lindsay said softly catching Barbara in such a dazed state. With Barbara’s free hand she pulled Lindsay by the collar of her shirt bringing her lips with Lindsay’s before letting out a breathy whisper.

“It feels nice…” She smiled lazily in the dark, her breath rather irregular. The tingling sensation travelled down Lindsay’s spine. She was so fucked. Lindsay tugged Barbara’s hand that had been stroking her clit with and replaced it with her own. Barbara moaned arching her back grabbing Lindsay’s wrist holding it right on top of her clit, she rocked herself back and forth against Lindsay’s hand before capturing Lindsay’s lips once again to stifle the moans she filled the room with as she climaxed. Her sweet cum pooling on Lindsay’s fingers as she squeezed her thighs shut wanting the feeling to last forever. “Oh fuck.” She whimpered out letting herself come from her high.

They lay together for a couple moments, Lindsay processing what had happen and Barbara to get a good sense of reality.  Barbara shifts herself to place her hand firmly against Lindsay’s crotch causing her to laugh lightly stroking the outside of her underwear lightly.

“Someone’s a bit wet.” She murmured amusingly Lindsay letting out a small gasp as Barbara dipped right in connecting her finger to Lindsay’s clit tracing the alphabet on it. Lindsay caught her friend’s mouth pulling violently hard on her bottom lip as her clit was abused with pleasure by Barbara. Something about being totally dominated was thrilling and to be dominated by Barbara somehow made things a million times better.

“All cause of you” was what she could muster herself up to say feeling Barbara slip two fingers into Lindsay’s slit slowly moving around a bit driving Lindsay batshit insane by the fact her clit no longer being touched.

“Touch yourself Linds. You know you want to.” Lindsay couldn’t help but comply snaking her hand down lightly touching her clit as Barbara pumped adding a third finger in causing Lindsay to gasp in absolute pleasure feeling Barbara curling her fingers against the walls of Lindsay just hitting her g-spot.

“FUCK” Lindsay’s body lurched with a twitch as Barbara found the spot. Her moans easily filling up the room as her breath became more erratic. “Harder.” She managed to breathe out easily catching Barbara speed up hitting her hard right up against her G-spot making her writhe with pleasure while she did small circles on her own clit. “I’m close… Shit Barbara I’m close.” Her body began to clutch up but Lindsay forced herself to relax holding on to the warm tingling sensation as she was about to tip over just a little while longer before breathing breathlessly though moans as her legs shook out of pleasure the tingling sensation washing away her entire lower body for a moment as Barbara slowed down riding Lindsay through her orgasm.

Breathlessly Lindsay turned to her with a quick remark. “We should… definitely try that again sometime” she huffed bringing herself down to regulated breaths quickly.

“Don’t worry Linds,” Barbara said slyly a smirk painted across her face with her tone. She shifted around pulling Lindsay’s underwear down to her ankles with a single stride, parting Lindsay’s legs kissing each thigh. “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
